


SPN as a Romantic Netflix Comedy

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Feelings For Castiel, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Basically the show if Netflix turned it into a romantic comedy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	SPN as a Romantic Netflix Comedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm happy to be back and writing Destiel/Deancas again :) I will admit, though, between this and the book I'm in the process of writing, I have no idea how I'll divide my time to get both works done, but I promise I'll do my best!!
> 
> This fic was inspired by the YouTube video "If spn was a romantic netflix comedy" and after finding out how many people in the comments section wanted me to write this? I had to! I can't deny what my beautiful (potential, but hopeful) readers want :) 
> 
> Commenters, this one's for you!

"You can't be serious, Cas," Dean said into the phone. "How the hell'd you lose your job now, huh?"

He could hear Cas sighing into the phone. "The slushy machine broke after I tried using it, Dean. I could not fix it." 

Dean chuckled. "You're just not a handyman, buddy. C'mon over to my place and I'll help you find another job, okay?"

"I have no choice, do I?" Cas asked drily. "Alright. I'll be there soon."

"Can't wait," Dean said teasingly.

The phone call ended and Dean laid back on the couch in his living room, setting the phone on the coffee table next to where his feet were propped up. After a minute, he got up and went into the master bedroom to get his laptop.

By the time Dean finished setting up the computer on the coffee table's glass surface, a single firm knock sounded at the front door, followed by a familiar gravelly voice calling, "Dean? Open the door."

Without mentioning that Cas had a key to his house, Dean dutifully obeyed and ushered his friend inside.

As Cas shrugged off his jacket and set it on the arm of the couch, Dean tried not to notice how the tension melted from his friend's face when Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean and smiled.

Unable to help himself, Dean returned the grin with one of his own and pressed a hand to his back, nodding for Cas to sit down. "Hey," he eventually said once they were both seated.

"Hello, Dean. How are you?" Cas asked, polite to a fault, even when he was speaking with his closest friend.

"Could be worse," Dean admitted casually. "But we're not here to talk about me, yeah? This is for you." 

He shifted in his seat and set the laptop on his thighs. Cas's blue eyes were intently focused on Dean's waist and legs—close to the screen lighting up but not quite paying attention to it—until he cleared his throat at Dean's questioning look.

"I thought I saw something. My apologies," Cas managed to explain. He looked at Dean's lap again, but kept his gaze on the computer almost as if he were forcing himself to maintain his concentration there.

"Don't worry about it, Cas," Dean assured him. He didn't say so out loud, but he'd grown to get used to Cas's questionable social etiquette. It had been off-putting at first, but now it would have been more unsettling if the guy suddenly adopted perfect social behavior. "Let's just focus on finding you somewhere new to work. Do you have any ideas what you want to do?"

"I have nothing in mind, no." Cas shook his head. "Dean, you don't have to do this. I'm capable of searching for available work positions on my own."

"So you don't want my help? It's cool if you don't, but I do want to help your ass." Dean moved to shut the computer, but Cas's hand on his wrist stopped the motion.

"I will gladly accept any assiatance you're willing to offer." Cas pulled his hand back and Dean subtly touched the spots where Cas's fingers had landed, feeling the ghost sensation of his touch.

"Awesome," Dean said, smiling and winking. "We've got this. Don't worry about a damn thing."

He caught Cas's gaze with his own and held the eye contact between them as he clicked on the internet browser icon. His face reddened slightly when the porn website he'd been checking out earlier showed up. Had Dean really forgotten to close the tab?

He had no reason to be acting like a teenaged kid who'd been caught with a Playboy managzine in his room in front of Cas. Hell, Cas knew him better than most people and didn't judge him. But Dean still felt mildly ashamed about the website for some reason, and the feeling got worse under Cas's squinty-eyed stare.

He exhaled in a quiet display of relief when Cas looked away. 

"Okay, let's see what we can find, huh?" Dean asked, tilting the screen so he and Cas could both see it.

Cas lowered his head to get a better view and the action brought his hair close enough to Dean's face that if Dean moved even an inch, he would be resting his chin on the mess of dark brown hair that looked nearly black and breathing in the scent of Cas's shampoo.

To avoid that happening, Dean didn't dare to breathe in too deeply.

He let Cas take over control of the laptop, scrolling down the page with a narrow-eyed, analytical watchfulness. While that happened, Dean excused himself to go into the kitchen for a beer. With a single acknowledging hum, Cas sent Dean on his way.

In the kitchen, Dean took a moment to collect himself. Yes, Cas was one of the most handsome guys Dean had ever met and his eyes were the stormiest blue Dean had ever seen, but Cas was just his friend. Any chances he had at dating his socially awkward friend had disappeared years ago when Cas introduced Dean to his girlfriend, April.

The appearance of April in Cas's life forced Dean to bury his feelings toward the guy, but after they broke up (which Dean had been thrilled about but didn't let it show), those feelings popped right back up. And since Cas hadn't dated anyone after that—at least nobody that Dean knew of—the feelings were there to stay, at least for now.

He decided to forgo getting a beer and rejoined Cas in the living room. "So? Anything?" he asked.

"Possibly," Cas answered. "There's an exterminator position open."

"Nice," Dean said encouragingly, grinning. "You think you'd be interested in that?"

"It's not the worst job to have," Cas said thoughtfully, "and I enjoy the idea of being a hero to somebody, even if all I'm doing is eliminating creatures from homes."

"You want to be a hero? That's freaking inspirational, Cas." Dean approvingly clapped Cas on the shoulder.

"I would hardly say that. I'm sure there are other people far more inspirational than me, and they aren't looking to kill bugs," Cas calmly objected, pointedly looking at Dean.

"Just accept the damn compliment," Dean suggested, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, then, Dean." Cas let a smile flicker onto his lips, willing to go along with Dean.

"You're welcome." Dean, no longer in much of a joking mood, repressed a soft smile at the sight of Cas's, turning his head away so he wouldn't be tempted by those lips and softening blue eyes set attentively on him. "I'm gonna order some food. If you want to stay for a bit, 't's cool with me."

"I think I will. I'm getting hungry already." Dean nodded and picked up the menu from a burger joint that delivered. He gestured that Cas should look it over (he already knew what he wanted; he'd eaten there a few times already) and got ready to dial the number on his phone, which was now in his hand again.

Twenty minutes later, Dean was opening the front door and Cas was stepping forward to take the brown bag of greasy food from the delivery girl's hands. She didn't leave right away and took her time looking over Cas.

Dean narrowed his eyes and subtly shifted so that his body was angled toward Cas's. He let his hand hover millimeters above Cas's arm, so close to actually touching him and pulling him close.

"Have a good night," she said once she'd clued in to Dean's discrete warning. When her back was turned to the two of them, Dean rushed to shut the door, herding Cas inside.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked, frowning. "You look bothered by something, Dean."

He put the food on the coffee table and briefly looked away from Dean. After a fraction of a second, he was back to studying Dean, concern etched into his features.

"Yeah," Dean said after a second, "I'm fine, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it- the beginning of my new fic!! This was shorter than I'd intended (my book chapters are 3-5k words long!) but future updates will be longer chapters :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life!! If you enjoyed, please let me know :) You have no idea how happy you'll be making me if you do!


End file.
